The Phantom Stallion Awards of 2010
by fivelfleurhavens
Summary: Finally! Who all won and who all was nominated! :D
1. Chapter 1

**PHANTOM STALLION AWARDS OF 2010**

Okay, if you're reading this, you may be wondering what's going on. Well I don't know if the Phantom Stallion section has ever had an award ceremony. And I think it was about time. As soon as I came up with the idea, I was like, "We've got to at least try to give all of these fabulous writers some credit for their hard work."

I have just now finished making a new forum where anyone who is interested in voting or helping me pick winners is welcome to come and post. I will say that I only want three to five people helping me on choosing the winners. And I just want to have fun with this. So no arguing over which stories are better. Anyone who will be helping me decide the winners will have to come to an agreement.

I don't know when the winners will be announced. All I know is that the winners will be revealed before 2011 starts. And I must say that every category will probably not have a winner. Some will probably just have a blank, but I hope not. I hope we get them all filled up with fantastic stories and their authors.

So here it is! The first Phantom Stallion Awards. Now, on with the categories!

_Best Author_ – Author that has written such wonderful stories that we go back to read them over and over again.

_Best Story_ – Best story you've ever read on here.

_Best AU Story_ – Some of the best stories are AU on here. And some are even more interesting to read.

_Best Story that Shows the Best Side of Sam_ – Which story has gripped the true nature of Sam?

_Best Story that Shows the Best Side of Jake_ – Which story has gripped the true nature of Jake?

_Best Story that Shows the Best Side of Jen– _Which story has gripped the true nature of Jen?

_Best Story that Shows the Best Side of the Forster Family_ – Which story has gripped the true nature of the Forster family?

_Best Story that Shows the Best Side of the Ely Family_ – Which story has gripped the true nature of the Ely family?

_Best Story that Shows the Best Side of a Minor Character _– Which story has gripped the true nature of a minor character that you rarely see?

_Best Original Character –_ Best character that had never appeared in a PS book, but was invented by the imagination of an author.

_Best Sake Story –_ The best of all Sake story...period.

_Best Young Sake Story_ – Best story having a plot centered around young Sam and Jake.

_Best Future Sake Story_ – Best story having a plot centered around older Sam and Jake.

_Best Jen and Ryan Story_ – Best story centered on the romance of Jen and Ryan.

_Best Jen and Darrel Story –_ Best story centered on the romance of Jen and Darrel.

_Best Rachel Story_ – Best story about Rachel.

_Best Quinn Moment _– Best Quinn moments you've ever seen. (I had to add this one!)

_Best Sake Child - _Most original Sake child.

_Best Oneshot_ – Best story that wraps it up in one chapter.

_Best Twoshot_ – Sometimes two is better than one.

_Best Oneshot that Developed into a Multichapter Story_ – Sometime you get new ideas and you just have to write it.

_Best Songfic_- Story who had an amazing song behind it to express emotions.

_Most Emotional Death_ – Story that had the most emotional death in it.

_Most Shocking Death_ – Story that had the most shocking death in it.

_Best Comedy_ – Story that had you laughing out loud.

_Best Adventure_ – Story that had you hanging on the edge of your seats?

_Best Tragedy_ – Story that had you crying by the end.

_Best Series_ – The best stories that started out as just one story, but ended up multiplying.

_Most Dramatic Moment_ – Moment that had you completely shocked.

_Most Emotional Scene_ – Moment where you felt exactly what the character was feeling.

_Best Portrayal of a Character_ – The most non-OOC character that stuck to the imagination of Terri Farley.

_Most Underrated Story_ – Story that is great, but doesn't get the attention it deserves.

Voting Opens: Today.

Voting Closes: Christmas Day.

Again, I have created a forum for the voting to begin. Or if you prefer your voting to be private (which is what I would prefer too), I suggest PMing me. Anyone who tries to creat drama on the forums will be banned from the forum and their vote will not count.

Okay, the voting for the First Phantom Stallion Awards starts now!

**Note: I forgot to put one category yesterday when I posted this. :) Oops. :p**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here it is! The winners of the Phantom Stallion Awards of 2010.

* * *

Best Author: ReadingBetweenTheLines  
Nominated: TheNarnianPhantomStallion and Jakesgirl1001

Best Story: "Desert Storm" by Mystic Hearts  
Nominated: "Life From Now On" by Cat939 and "Ripped Pictures" by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

Best AU Story: "Long Live" by ReadingBetweenTheLines  
Nominated: "Mustang Eyes The Novel" by TheNarnianPhantomStallion

Best Story that Shows the Best Side of Sam: "Life From Now On" by Cat939  
Nominated:

Best Story that Shows the Best Side of Jake: "Life From Now On" by Cat939  
Nominated:

Best Story that Shows the Best Side of Jen: Sadly, no winner.

Best Story that Shows the Best Side of the Forster Family: No winner.

Best Story that Shows the Best Side of the Ely Family: "Timeless" by Jakesgirl1001  
Nominated:

Best Story that Shows the Best Side of a Minor Character: No winner.

Best Original Character: Dawn from the "Timeless Series" by Jakesgirl1001  
Nominated: Bailey Ely from "Lovely Years" by FivelFleurHavens

Best Sake Story: "Timeless Series" by Jakesgirl1001  
Nominated:

Best Young Sake Story: "Cooties" by Mother Nature's Daughter  
Nominated:

Best Future Sake Story: No winner.

Best Jen and Ryan Story: No winner.

Best Jen and Darrel Story: No winner.

Best Rachel Story: No winner.

Best Quinn Moment: "Quinn's Childish Outburst" from the story "Kissin'u" by Danny Phantom Fan1  
Nominated:

Best Sake Child: Mary Ely by FivelFleurHavens  
Nominated: Bella Ely by Danny Phantom Fan 1

Best Oneshot: No winner.

Best Twoshot: No winner.

Best Oneshot that Developed into a Multichapter Story: "Mustang Eyes The Novel" by TheNarnianPhantomStallion  
Nominated: "Kissin'u" by Danny Phantom Fan1

Best Songfic: "I'll Walk" by FivelFleurHavens  
Nominated:

Most Emotional Death – "You Are My Sunshine" by FivelFleurHavens  
Nominated:

Most Shocking Death: No winner.

Best Comedy: No winner.

Best Adventure: "Hidden Plot" by God'srider  
Nominated:

Best Tragedy:

Best Series: "Timeless Series" by Jakesgirl1001  
Nominated: "Mistaken Events of Sam and Jake" by MaxRideFan35

Most Dramatic Moment: "Timeless Part 13" Chapter 35 by Jakesgirl1001  
Nominated:

Most Emotional Scene: "Second Chances Part 1" Chapter 17 by Jakesgirl1001  
Nominated:

Best Portrayal of a Character: No winner

Most Underrated Story: "Lovely Years" by FivelFleurHavens  
Nominated:

* * *

Well there it is! I hope everyone has enjoyed the year 2010 and reading these fantastic stories by talented authors. Happy New Years everyone!


End file.
